New ending to the touchstone of ra
by Sibunaalways
Summary: She felt like something was missing. Something was gone. I'm not going to say more or it will give too much away.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a different ending to the touchstone of ra.**

It was graduation day at Amun boarding school. You would expect it to be full of excitement, well for thirteen students it was full of fear.

Mr. Sweet had just placed the valedictorian medal around Mara Jaffray. Her eyes gleamed yellow.

"Now Mara's going to help me out with the passing of the diplomas" said Mr. Sweet.

He turned to Mara, but she was walking away. Patricia ran after her. Alfie then said to his girlfriend Willow

"Whatever happens, stay here Wills".

He kissed her and ran off.

"Where is everyone going?" Asked Joy Mercer.

Could it be sibuna related? She had ignored the fact that sibuna even existed the last few months.

Just yesterday Mara was complaining to her that she never told Mara about sibuna, them being best friends. Could Mara have joined?

Whatever it was,she needed to find out. "Come on" Joy said while grabbing both Willow Jenks and Jerome Clarke's arms.

Meanwhile Eddie Miller, Erin Blakewood, Cassie Tate, and Dexter Llyod made their way into the woods, where the pyramid was being built.

KT Rush was there, under the touchstone's control. Sophia was building the pyramid.

"Stop!" Yelled Eddie.

"Think about what you're doing!".

"It's all I thought about for the last hundred years!l replied Sophia.

She finished building the pyramid.

"The pyramid has been built, now a sacrifice must be made. Or Ra will destroy the world!" Sophia yelled.

Meanwhile Mr. Sweet ran into Anubis house.

"Mara! Patricia! You can't just walk away!" He said.

He then noticed the fallen chandelier on the ground.

"Oh dear, oh dear" he said.

Victor walked downstairs.

"Victor the whole graduation is just falling apart!" Said Mr. Sweet.

"When I was a child, my father told me it was my destiny to make sure the pyramid of Ra was never built" Victor said.

"If I fail" Victor said shaking his head.

"What if you fail?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"The end".

"We now only have one hope, you're son" said Victor.

"What does Eddie have to do with any of this?".

Victor walked out the door.

"Victor!".

Back in the woods, KT was about to be sacrificed.

"No KT!" said Eddie.

"Let me do it"

"No! I want her to do it!" said Sophia.

Fabian Rutter came running over.

"The sacrifice won't work! She's not wearing the coin" he said.

"What coin?" asked Sophia.

"That one" said Fabian looking at Mara who was now walking towards them. Alfie and Patricia came over too.

"KT wait!" said Sophia as she was about to place her hands on the pyramid.

KT was back to herself again.

"Eddie, what's happening?" she asked.

"Mara stop!" Yelled Fabian.

"Mara, come" said Sophia.

Fabian stood infront of Mara. Mara pushed him back.

"Stop her!" Fabian yelled from the ground.

Eddie pulled the medal off of Mara.

"No!" said Sophia.

Lightning striked the pyramid and more lightning came down, causing everyone to panic.

Victor and Mr. Sweet came over and Mr. Sweet was struck my the lightning. Eddie run over to him.

"Listen to Victor" said Mr. Sweet.

"What does he mean?" asked Eddie looking at Victor.

"The osirian would give his life, so the world may be spared" said Victor.

"You must destroy it".

Eddie walked over to the pyramid and put his hands on it.

"I can do this" he said to himself.

The sibunas watched in horror as Eddie fell to the ground.

"Eddie!" yelled Patricia.

Everyone looked down at the ground, with sad expressions on their faces.

Just then, Joy, Jerome, and Willow walked over.

"What is going on here?" Asked Joy.

She and Jerome were both sibunas before, they weren't nearly surprised as Willow.

"What was with that lightning? I'm so confused" said Willow.

"Guys I think we should tell them" said Alfie.

There was a pause, but eventually, everyone nodded.

They told Joy, Jerome, and Willow all

about the touchstone. Joy and Jerome nodded, but Willow was so confused.

After they explained, everyone was a wreck. Eddie, had just died to save them.

Mr. Sweet returned to the gymnasium, where the graduation was being held. He informed everyone that the graduation had been postponed due to a tragic incident.

The thirteen students returned to Anubis house with a surprise waiting for them.

There, sitting in the living room was Mick Campbell, Amber Millington, and Nina Martin.

"Surprise!" said Amber.

"We came for your graduation".

They all just starred at their old friends. Sure, they were happy to see them, but devastated over the loss of Eddie.

Nina sait quietly in the corner. About an hour ago something seemed to feel different. Almost as if a part of her was gone.

She then collapsed onto the ground. Everyone rushed to her aid.

"Nina?" asked Amber.

"Are you okay?"

Nina saw it all, KT almost being sacrificed, then Mara almost. Then Victor telling Eddie the osirian would give his life.

Nina awoke with everyone gathered around her.

"She's awake" Alfie said.

"Nina, what happened?" Asked Amber.

"I know what happened" said Nina.

"He's dead, isn't he?".

Amber and Mick looked at her strangely. Everyone nodded.

"Wait, where's Eddie?" asked Amber.

They then explained what happened to Amber and Mick. Mick was unsure on whenever he could believe it or not, but everyone else seemed to.

After that they introduced Nina, Amber, and Mick to KT, Dexter, Erin, and Cassie.

They were all depressed that evening. Especially Patricia. If only it didn't have to turn out that way.

The next day they had their graduation. Nina, Amber, Mick, Dexter, Cassie, and Erin sat to the side.

It was suppose to be the best day of their lives, but now it wasn't as nearly cheerful as they thought.

At the party afterward, they all just stood in a corner, depressed.

Joy finally spoke up.

"This is suppose to be the best day if our lives and look what we're doing!" she said.

"I realize that this is horrible, but we've been dreaming of this day for a long time now".

"Let's just enjoy while it last".

Joy and Jerome went off to dance.

"She's right you know" said Patricia.

"Yeah, I guess" Nina said.

"And I bought a new dress for this" said Amber.

"Want to dance?" Fabian asked Mara.

"If love too" she replied.

Fabian then leaned over and kissed Mara, but then looked over at Nina.

"Uhh, Nina..I"

"It's fine Fabian"Nina said. She smiled. (Sorry Fabina lovers, I like Fabina too, but I also like mabian)

They all went off to dance together. Jerome and Joy, Fabian and Mara, Alfie and Willow, Dexter and Erin, Mick and Cassie, and Amber, Nina, and Patricia.

"Sibuna?" said Nina putting her right hand over her eye.

"Sibuna" the rest said doing the same.

"I think we'll be okay" Fabian said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

That's the end. I've always wondered what would happen if Eddie actually died, so I wrote this. Luckily, he didn't die. I hoped you enjoyed this and don't hate me because I ended with Mabian. Also Mick and Cassie are not dating. I just put that in because I needed Mick to dance with someone. Sibuna!


	2. Epilouge?

Hey! I've been inspired to write an epilogue. At first, I didn't have an idea, but now I do!

You can't get over a death that easily. This is something everybody knows.

But you can't live the rest of your life depressed.

This was something Patricia Williamson knew, but she still did it.

A year had passed since Eddie Miller sacrificed himself to save the world.

The touchstone had been permanently destroyed

The week after he died the group of friends sticked around at Anubis house, reliving old memories.

It was hard to move on, so much had happened in the house of Anubis.

Not everyone was in their normal selves that week.

For instance, Amber was not busy being jealous of Alfie and Willow.

That was foolish compared to what happened to their friend.

Leaving the a Anubis house was a sad time, but Dexter, Erin, and Cassie were the new sibuna.

After leaving Anubis house, the residents went their separate ways.

Amber had gone back to New York, in hope of becoming a fashion designer.

Nina got into her dream university a few miles from her home town.

Alfie and Willow got into a decent college in England.

Mara and Fabian went their desperate ways after college leading them to the opposite sides of the world.

Mara got into a really nice college in Australia.

Fabian got into a nice university not far from Nina's. They started seeing eachother again.

Joy went to the same college her parents had went. It had always been her dream. Her parents met there.

Jerome got an apartment not far from Joy's university and begun online school.

Mick went back to Australia to start his sports career. He met Mara there, and from there they started dating again.

Patricia didn't go to college. She got a job a a convience store.

Her parents were disappointed in her, especially compared to her twin sister, Piper. Piper was doing quite well in her music career.

Patricia didn't keep in contact with any of her old housemates. Not even her closest friends, Joy and Mara.

Patricia spent almost everyday sobbing in her room.

Eddie had been the first person that really got to her.

The first person who wasn't afraid of her.

Eddie was the first boy she kissed.

Sometimes Patricia wished KT ended up getting sacrificed.

They did have a rough start.

Patricia tried to remove that thought from her head.

KT was her friend! She helped her see if Eddie still liked her.

Joy Mercer missed her best friend. They had been friends for as long as she could remember.

She could still talk to her other bestie, Mara, but she missed Patricia.

After being so caught up on getting revenge on Jerome, she didn't talk to her much.

Joy was hoping to talk to her more, but it was almost as Patricia disappeared.

She couldn't get a hold of her either. Almost like when Joy disappeared and Patricia couldn't get a hold of her.

Joy finally decided to call Piper.

"She needs to stop this" Piper said on the phone.

"I know, I miss her, and she can't live like this" said Joy.

"I'm home for the next few days you should come visit, see if you can cheer her up".

Joy liked Piper's idea.

After her phoeb call, Joy sent out a group message to Nina, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, KT, Willow, Mara, and Mick.

"Guys, I'm going to visit Patricia, she can't live like this anymore, maybe you guys could text her?" Joy's text read.

Jerome wanted to accompany Joy on the trip to Patricia's house, but Joy claimed she could do this by herself.

Joy rang the doorbell of the Williamson household.

A familiar face greeted her with a smile.

"Piper!" Joy said, hugging her.

"Hey Joy, Patricia is upstairs".

Joy knew her way around the place. In between terms, she used to go to Patricia's house all the time.

Joy walked up the stairs through te familar hallway and knocked on Patricia's bedroom door.

"Go away Piper!" Patricia voice yelled.

"Well I'm not Piper, so I can stay here" Joy said, opening te door.

"Joy?" Patricia said shocked.

Patricia was a wreck. She were baggy sweatpants, her hair was in knots, and her mascara was smeared from crying.

Patricia cried on a regular basis these days.

Surprisingly, Patricia hugged her former best friend. She hadn't seen her in so long.

"Patricia we need to talk" Joy said.

"I know what you're going to say, it's what everyone else says".

Joy continued to talk anyway.

"Patricia, you can't continue to live life like this, it's not what Eddie would want, you can't be depressed all the time".

"Don't you think I know that?".

"I know this isn't the right thing to do, I know Eddie wouldn't want this, but it's all I can do" Patricia said.

"At the dance at the graduation I thought I'd be allright"

"We were reunited with Nina, Amber, and Mick I was happy to see them".

"I'm always happier when I'm around you guys, it didn't really sink in that Eddie was truly gone until I left the house".

"Patricia, why didn't you tell any of this? We could have been there for you" Joy asked.

"No you wouldn't, you guys were all going off to different parts of the world, there was no way you would stay behind for me" explained Patricia.

"I didn't even bother going to school, I couldn't focus on simple things, so there was no way I could focus on school".

"All I could think about was Eddie, I tried not to, but it was no use".

"I couldn't sleep at night, all I dreamt about was Eddie and how we could have down something to stop that pyramid from being built".

"But it's my fault in every dream and it's my fault in real life too".

"Patricia it's not your fault! You've been away from you're friends too long that you're not changing your memories" Joy said.

"You were the one who thought Sophia was evil, not Fabian, not Mara, not Alfie, not even Eddie.."

"It was you".

"That was only because I was so jealous" Patricia sighed.

"Who cares? If you didn't suspect Sophia if could have been worse, for all we know the world could have been destroyed!" Joy tried to convince.

"You've been away way too long, it's time to remember what actually happened".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the middle of a school day, so the house would empty.

"Please don't make me come, it will only make me feel worse" Patricia complained.

"Stop complaining" Jerome said.

He had convinced Joy to let him come.

Anubis came into view. Instead if feeling more depressed, Patricia smiled.

It was a familar place. It was where her best memories took place.

After taking a tour of the house, they remembered all the times Patricaj did help with sibuna and all the fun memories they had.

"You see Patricia, you think your best memories with Eddie will make you feel horrible, you try to forget them. But the truth is, when you were with Eddie that was the happiest I've ever seen you, don't forget that, relive those memories" Joy said.

"You're a real motivational speaking Joy" Jerome said.

"Jerome, this is the wrong time for that" said Joy.

That little thing made Patricia smile. She missed the simple interaction between her former housemates. She never thought she would miss that.

Then the door opened in they came. Yes, all of them.

They were silent and calm.

Patricia's eyes lit up.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked.

It was weird seeing her housemates like this, especially Alfie. It seemed as if every move they made was choreographed.

"You guys can act normal, that would be much better" Patricia said.

Alfie immediately sighed with relief.

They spent the rest of the day at the house, well at least until the school got let out.

It was full of smiles and laughs. Patricia had felt that happy in a long time.

As they were about to leave, Mara said "so you never forget about how happy you are around us, every year we're going to have an Anubis reunion!".

As they left Victor seemed happy. He was always in a bad mood, but deep down he did miss them. They were the first ones to find out the truth about the house. He did miss Eddie too, Victor was just good at hiding his emotions.

A few weeks later, Patricia started college at the same school as Joy. They became roommates.

Patrica constantly remembered Fabian's words a year ago.

"I think we'll be okay".

She also remembered all the memories she had with Eddie.

It was a Saturday morning for Patricia and Joy.

"Are you ready?" Asked Joy.

Patricia nodded.

They got into Joy's car and Joy drove on the left side of the smooth rode.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Joy asked.

"I'm sure".

Joy parked the car, but did not get out. But Patricia did.

She waked in the grass until she came upon the headstone that was Eddie's.

She thought of the first moment she met him, yelling at him, pouring milk over his head, their first kiss, their first date, breaking up, getting back together.

A memory than flashed into Patricia's mind.

She was standing outside. Was it at the gatehouse. KT was a few feet away and standing infront of her wait-

No it couldn't be.

"Don't you remember?" He asked.

"The first time we met".

"The fist time you poured milk on my head".

"Our first kiss, our very first kiss".

"Just please tell me you still care deep down".

"Cause if not, it might was well be the end of everything".

He kissed Patricia.

"Please remember".

"I-I" Patricia said.

Patricia looked back at the headstone. When did this happen? How come she only remembered it now.

"It must have been when I was a sinner" Patricia thought.

She didn't realize Eddie cared that much.

It was a new reason for her to get depressed again, but she could do it. She needed to stay strong.

"I'll never forget you" Patricia whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months past, things were going good for Patricia.

She was in her favorite lounge in campus and bumped into someone on the couch.

He had blonde ahoy and kind of reminded her of someone.

"You woke me up!" he said in his American accent.

"Deja vu much?" Joy said.

No. Patricia didn't want this.

She turned around and thought for a moment.

She does have to move on eventually.

Patricia turned back to the American boy.

"This is the school lounge, it is for lounging not sleeping".

Wow. That was a really long epilogue. I wouldn't really consider it an epilouge. I wasn't expecting to write it like that, but I did. I hope you enjoyed and are happy that I did end with Fabina this time. Sibuna!


End file.
